Zadkiel
by Padawan Maxine Skywalker
Summary: Padmé post-ROTJ gets sent back to her AOTC body and is determined to save her family. With a little help from her father-in-law. Story is better then summary, promise.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and my characterization of the Force

Padmé sighed, her eyes closed. So much had happened as of late. So many had joined this afterlife. But her children... her kindhearted Luke and her willful Leia... they were safe. Alive. And for that, she was grateful. Though, Luke had only escaped moments ago from the Second Death Star, she knew he would be alright. He was just like his father in that regard... pulling everything off just in the nick of time. His father... he...

Padmé started at the sound of footsteps. She heard someone clearing their throat.

"Hello Angel."

Padmé whirled around, tears already filling her eyes.

"Ani?"

Her husband gave her a broken smile a shrugged his shoulders, his own face wet with tears.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me Angel." He made to take a step forward, then stopped. Padmé brought her hands to her face. It was her Ani. Not the man who choked her, filled with rage and half out of his mind. No, this was the man who called her an angel and held her whenever he could. Who broke every law in the Jedi Order just to marry her. Who swore to save her, no matter what sort of mess she got herself into. Who was so eager to be a father, and would press his hands against her belly were the children grew at every chance he had. _This_ was her Ani. Padmé gave a loud sob, and threw herself at him. He collapsed against her, tears soaking the shoulder of her dress.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry Oh Angel I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt- I never wanted to hurt- please oh Angel please I'm sorry forgive me please I'm sorry I love you-"

"I know." She whispered, "I love you too. I forgive you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Anakin laughed weakly.

"I think that's my line."

"Not your fault Ani. My death wasn't your fault."

Padmé ran her fingers through Anakins' hair as she nuzzled against his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered again, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Padmé woke up nestled comfortably in her husbands' arms. She smiled at the peaceful look on his face. It was good to see him like this; the last twenty-three years of his life had been torment. It had broken her heart watching the fate her beloved husband had suffered through. He didn't deserve it. Neither did their children. Their beautiful children… Padmé sighed and slipped out of bed and on to the balcony. She smiled, looking up at the stars. It was peculiar, this afterlife had no suns nor moons, but there were plenty of stars. Her children… what were they doing now? Still celebrating? Anakin had visited them earlier, when the party was apparently just beginning.

 _Hello Padmé_

Padmé spun around, but there was no one there.

"Ani?"

 _No_

"Pardon?"

 _No, I'm not Anakin._

Padmé looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

 _Padmé, would you like to try again?_

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by 'try again'?"

 _You were right. Anakin didn't deserve his fate. He had a destiny, but was doomed to fulfil it in the most painful way possible._

"I know that. Believe me, I know that."

 _Would you like to save him from that fate?_

"Of course I wish I could have saved him! I tried. I went after him. I was too late."

 _I can send you back in time. Will you save him?_

"You can send me back in time?" Padmé asked doubtfully.

 _Yes. Will you save him? Your children? From their fates?_

"Given the chance, I would. Why would you do this?"

 _I love him._

"You… love him?"

 _Yes. He is my son, my only child. Your children, my grandchildren. I love them. It is my fault that they have suffered so. For balance. But you, my dear daughter-in-law, the love of my sons' life, you can save them. Will you take the chance? Place your faith in me, for the sake of those we both love?_

Padmé stared down at her hands. Save them… she could save her family. But she had to trust the one who had destined them for such a fate to begin with. Anakin's father. The Force itself.

Padmé took a deep breath and cleared her mind the best she could. This wasn't even a question. Not when it concerned those she loved. Padmé looked back up at the stars.

"Yes. Send me back. Help me save my family. _Our_ family."

 _Good answer. Please… don't fail._

"I won't."


	2. Chapter 1

"Milady! Milady, we must go. Cordé did her duty. Now you must do yours."

Padmé blinked and realized she was leaning over the body of her dead, beloved handmaiden. She turned and looked up at Captain Typho, who was holding her bicep. Slowly, she nodded, stood up, and followed him off of the landing platform. It wasn't until they were in the lift that her head of security let go of her and let her breathe. She took great gulps of air as she tried to process what was happening.

Alright.

Her father-in-law, the Force, had sent her back in time.

She was sent back in time to save Anakin.

Cordé had just died. That placed her during the series of assassination attempts on her life just prior to the Clone Wars.

Following this… she met with some of her fellow senators, a few Jedi, and that sorry excuse for a man, Palpatine.

They were going to assign Anakin and Obi-wan to protect her.

Padmé had to go through a few breathing exercises at that. Anakin and Obi-wan. She was going to see them again. Younger versions of them untainted by the atrocities of a galactic scale war. She-

"Milady, are you sure you are alright? I know Cordé just died… but you cannot allow yourself to become distracted. Your life is still at risk. And I'm sure that Chancellor Palpatine will want to see you soon. You ought to clean up some."

Padmé blinked at Typho, startled. She had almost forgotten that he was there, lost in her thoughts. Then she forced herself to smile.

"You're correct Captain. I suppose I am merely stressed and a bit in shock. But thank you for your concern."

The Captain gave her one of his small smiles and nodded as the lift opened and they made their way to a speeder.

Padmé smiled as her apartment, the 500 Republica, came in to view. It was their home. Her and Ani's. They always intended to move back to Naboo, to build a real home there, but Anakin's stupid destiny had interceded. Her children had never known their home. They had had homes of course, and she was very grateful to the Organas and the Lars for giving them that, but they hadn't known home with her and Ani. It didn't matter though. She would change that. Her children would grow up together.

They came up to her apartment, and Padmé discreetly wiped the tears out of her eyes. She turned to Captain Typho and smiled, already removing her gloves.

"If you would excuse me Captain, I am going to follow your earlier advice and clean myself up."

"Very well your highness. I will be waiting at the entry."

Padmé nodded at Typho and watched as the man walked off before letting out a deep breath and making her way to her bedroom. Her home felt… wrong. This was before the Clone Wars, before she married Anakin, logically she knew that, but she had forgotten how much he had made this home. Obviously they hadn't been able to change it too much, they had kept their relationship a secret after all, but there had been med kits and tool boxes hidden all over. She could typically find one of her husbands' projects in her private study. And their bedroom… After they were married, the had decided to make the bedroom _theirs_ in everyway they could. Together, they picked out new furniture and decorations. They had gotten new sheets and bedspread. There had been a soft rug that had covered nearly the entire floor. They bought new towels for their bathroom, bought an actual bath, and had repainted the walls. Anakins' clothing hung with hers in the large closet. There were nicks on the nightstand from his lightsaber. There had been a small lightsaber burn on the ceiling from one of 'The Incidents'.

Padmé stared at the pristine room wistfully, before rubbing her face and walking into the bathroom. With the ease of experience, she removed the small metal decorations in her hair, then carefully combed through the rich, curly brown locks. She quickly shed her clothing, turned on the shower, and placed her hand under the water, to check the temperature, before stepping in. She closed her eyes and sighed as the warm water covered her body. Running her fingers through her hair, she went through everything in her head.

She was prior to the Clone Wars. Could she prevent them? It was unlikely, with her timeframe. They would begin at the end of the week. She could shorten them. She would just have to find proof that the entire thing _was that piece of shit Sidious' fault._ That good-for nothing sith. And to think she had ever trusted him. Speaking of trusting him, she really had to keep that snake far, far far, _far_ away from her husband. Before it was too late. Ani wasn't her husband yet though, was he? They might not even marry now. No. Anakin loved her. She knew that. The Dark Side may have poisoned his brain, but he loved her. She had seen how he had suffered after her death. He did love her. And their children… she needed them. Anakin did too, just not yet. Not for… three years? Three years. So, her agenda currently consisted of: Ending the Clone Wars quickly, proving that Palpatine was Sidious and behind the Clone Wars, marrying Anakin, stop him from becoming a Sith, and having Luke and Leia. All within three years. Joy. There were some other things she needed to do too. Like, try and save Shmi. She wasn't sure if she could at this point. Shmi would die within the week. So would 151 Jedi. She needed to stop that. She could stop the Battle of Geonosis altogether. She and Anakin would just need to successfully rescue Obi-wan and not get captured themselves. It might even delay the start of the Clone Wars, but she doubted it. Palpatine would use Obi-wan's capture as a reason to begin the war, even if there wasn't a battle. That snake.

Padmé rubbed shampoo into her hair and stared up. They had been so blind. He had been controlling them the entire time, and she had never noticed. But she had the chance to fix things. She had a plan.

Padmé took a deep breath as the lift rose up towards the Chancellor's office. She needed to be calm and focused. Palpatine was a Sith. Even if he didn't use the Force around the Jedi, he was sure to pry if he noticed her acting oddly. She needed to make sure that he wasn't suspicious of her. Granted, the man likely only cared about her in regards to Anakin. It was only after she died that she became fully aware of how she was used as a pawn against her husband. How that _thing_ had used them to destroy each other. To destroy their family.

The door of the lift opened, and Jar Jar joined her, immediately beginning to talk to her, Dormé, and Captain Typho. Three stops later, and the rest of the loyalist committee joined- many future members of the Delegation of 2000, like her good friend Bail. She smiled the best she could and thanked her fellow senators for their concern as they expressed their well-wishes following the attempt on her life that morning. Finally, the lift dinged. Padmé strode out, the rest of the committee fanning out behind her as she made her way down the hallway towards the Chancellors' Office. Mas Amedda stood outside it, guarding the doors. He nodded towards them, before pressing a button to open the doors. Padmé swept ahead to the Chancellors' office. It took nearly everything in her not to sob at the sight of the Jedi. Master Yoda hobbled towards her. She smiled at the old Jedi Master. This Jedi was the one who had trained her son, her _Luke_ to knighthood. He taught her baby how to protect himself. Yes, he had lied to him, and tried to prevent him from saving Leia, but her child may have very well not survived without the Masters' guidance. She was grateful. She gave a slight bow of the head towards the Jedi Master, who gave a short bow back.

"Senator Amidala. Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive, brings warm feelings to my heart."

"Thank you Master Yoda. It's wonderful to see you once again. Do you have any idea who is currently after my head?" she asked, the corners of her lips tipping upward in a somewhat sardonic smile. Master Windu spoke up.

"Our intelligence leads us to believe that dissatisfied miners on the moon of Naboo are responsible for this attack."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. She'd forgotten that had been their suspicion. Honestly, it seemed ridiculous. She didn't intend to brag, but she knew that she was the most beloved ruler of Naboo in recent history, if not of all. Her people wouldn't attack her, even those who disagreed with some of her policies. She remembered her election for Senator. She had won 98% of the popular vote and received an unanimous vote of approval from the Regional Representatives and from the Royal Advisory Council. The chances of any of her own trying to kill her were astronomically small. Aside from the man in front of her, that is.

"With all due respect, Master Jedi, I sincerely doubt that any of the miners of Naboo's moon would attempt to assassinate me, even if they are dissatisfied with some of my more recent policies regarding trade. I believe that the ones who are after my head are likely threatening me over my opposition to the Bill to create an Army of the Republic."

Yoda's ears twitched.

"Hmmm. Possible, that may be Senator. Look into it, we will. However, know this much we do: in grave danger, you are."

"Master Jedi," Padmé looked up to see _that traitor_ looking out the window, "May I suggest the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?"

"You really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?" Bail asked cautiously, slowly walking forward. Padmé took a step forward as well, glad for any chance to disagree with the serpent that had once claimed to be her friend. Here, was _still_ claiming to be her friend.

"Chancellor, if I may comment I do not believe that-"

"The situation is that serious?" he interrupted, "No, but I _do,_ Senator. I realize all to well that additional security might be disruptive for you, _but-_ "

Padmé swallowed, knowing what he was about to suggest.

"Perhaps someone you're familiar with? An old friend, like Master Kenobi." He suggested with a smile. Padmé swallowed. Obi-wan. An old friend indeed.

"That's possible." Master Windu stated, "He's just returned from a border dispute on Anteon."

Palpatine slowly made his way down the stairs towards her.

"Do it for me, milady, please. The thought of losing you… is unbearable."

Padmé had to admit, he was a good actor. But she knew what he was really saying. The thought of losing his greatest pawn to play against Anakin would be a nearly unbearable loss right now. Padmé chose to stay silent, meeting the elderly man's eyes. Slowly, her fellow loyalists and the majority of the Jedi began to trickle out of the door. Master Windu turned towards her, forcing her to break eye contact with Palpatine.

"I will have Obi-wan report to you immediately milady." He stated, giving her a short bow. She nodded back politely.

"Thank you, Master Windu."  
He turned around, following the gaggle of Jedi and politicians out. Padmé waited a moment to glance at the Chancellor, before she too left the Office. The moment they were away from her fellow senators and the Jedi, Dormé began to speak.

"Are you certain you're alright with this, milady? The idea of you being protected by the Jedi alleviates many of my worries, but I fear for how this will affect you. You've never much cared for being protected, and while I know you don't want to hear it, you're prone to being reckless and careless when you feel upset. I don't wish for you to risk yourself over this milady."

Padmé smiled at her handmaiden. She wasn't wrong after all.

"It's alright. I may not like it, but things could be worse. At least I'll get to see Obi-wan and Ani again. It's been ten years now."

Dormé, Captain Typho, and Jar Jar all smiled.

"I'm glad you have such a positive attitude over this milady." Captain Typho stated.

"Yes, meesa also very eaga to see Obi an Ani agains!" Jar Jar exclaimed. Padmé grinned at the cheerful Gungans' excitement.

"Yes." She agreed, stepping out of the lift, the others following her to her official speeder. Padmé sighed, looking out of the window as they sped towards the Republica 500.

"What time do you believe that the Jedi will arrive?" Dormé asked Captain Typho.

"Likely not until just after noon." The man responded, going through a series of messages on his holopad.

"Then we have plenty of time to get ready. I'll prepare a quick lunch when we arrive at your apartment milady."

Padmé shot a grateful smile at the other woman, who returned it with a gentle one of her own.

"Thank you, Dormé."

"Of course, milady."

Padmé stretched her toes in her boots anxiously as she stared out on the balcony. Ani and Obi-wan would be there any minute. Any minute and she would see _him_ again.

She started, hearing the lift door open.

"Milady! Obi an Ani are heresa!" Jar Jar exclaimed. She spun around with a smile, walking into her living room to greet the pair. She was greeted with the sight of Obi-wan bowing. Force, he still had that long hair. She had forgotten about that. According to Anakin, he had cut it all off after the ends caught on fire during one of the early battles of the Clone Wars. Seeing him with that haircut again seemed so surreal. And Anakin… Padmé's breath caught in her throat. There he was, still nineteen-years-old, standing just behind Obi-wan with twitches of his cocky smile on the corner of his lips, although the way his hands were fidgeting betrayed his nervousness to her.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again my lady." Obi-wan said, offering a hand. She took it, giving a quick shake.

"And it's been _far_ too long, Master Kenobi." She returned. In all honesty, she had seen Obi-wan just the other day. Since discovering that he could still speak to her son despite being dead like her, she had harassed him constantly to give him a message from her. He never had though, stating he feared what would happen if Luke asked if Anakin had a message for him. _Honestly._ She loved Obi-wan, he was practically her brother-in law (though he didn't know it for most of her life), but he could be such a dumbskull at times.

Padmé turned to face her future husband.

"Ani! It's good to see you. You're all grown up now."

The teen blushed lightly, fiddling with his hands.

"It's really good to see you too milady. You've grown too. More beautiful, I mean." He fumbled. Padmé smiled. He was so nervous. And he was really _not_ good at diplomacy.

"Thank you, Ani. You're as sweet as ever." He blushed even harder, and it took everything in her not to laugh at how red he had become. It was so rare to see Ani embarrassed. He had stopped blushing in front of her after about a month into their marriage.

Padmé turned around, leading the group to sit.

"Our presence here will be invisible milady, I assure you." Obi-wan stated calmly as they sat down on the couches.

"I'm Captain Typho, head of security service." The dark-skinned man introduced himself crisply, "I have been informed of your assignment. I must say, I'm grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

Padmé sighed. The situation was dangerous, yes, but even in this time she had been in far worse situations. She turned to look at Anakin and Obi-wan.

"I don't need security, I need answers." She informed them. "I want to know who is behind these assassinations."

"We're here to protect you, Senator. Not start an investigation." Obi-wan replied, leaning forward to meet her hard gaze. Anakin shifted in his seat, eyes wide.

"We will find out who is trying to kill you, Padmé, I promise you." The younger man told her seriously. Obi-wan looked over at his Padawan with disapproval.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan Learner." Obi-wan reprimanded. Anakin tilted his head back in slight exasperation.

"I meant that in the interests of protecting her, Master, of course."

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you _will_ pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to figure out who's trying to kill her. Protection is a job for a local security not Jedi. It's overkill Master, investigation is implied in our mandate."

Padmé felt a smile tug at her lips. She knew that the argument was only somewhat serious. Quite a bit of it was for show. She had seen them do it plenty of times before. Anakin would fight against doing exactly what he was supposed to do, Obi-wan would remind him what their orders were, they would do what Anakin wanted anyways because they were actually both on board, Anakin would be scolded, and Obi-wan would use his position and his politician-like skills to deflect his (former) padawan from receiving any real punishment aside from maybe a scolding. The only thing Obi-wan was actually upset with Anakin for right now was for publicly challenging his authority.

"We will do exactly as the council has instructed. And you will learn your place, young one." Obi-wan finished. Captain Typho and Jar Jar shifted uncomfortably in their places, while Dormé remained as impassive as ever. Padmé just raised a curious eyebrow at the pair.

"Perhaps with your presence alone, this puzzle will begin to solve itself." Padmé suggested diplomatically as she stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to retire."

She shot them a smile as she and Dormé made their way to her bedroom. She sat down at her vanity, allowing her handmaiden to remove her tall headpiece and large necklace.

"I wasn't expecting the pair to argue that much." Dormé brought up the topic lightly, her voice soft. Padmé merely smiled, then replied,

"Oh? I wasn't too surprised. When you take into account their ages and personalities, it makes sense for them to clash heads. But I do get the feeling that they care deeply for one another."

Dormé smiled back while Padme stood up to remove her heavy clothing.

"I agree milady. They reminded me of parent and child, or maybe brothers."

Padme sighed in relief as the thick cloak and stiff dress were removed from her person, leaving her in her white shift.

"Thank you Dormé."

The woman gave a slight bow.

"Of course milady. I'll leave you be for now."

Padmé groaned, leaning back on to her bed as the door slid shut behind her handmaiden. She was exhausted, but this day wasn't near over. She had to talk with Anakin, survive another assassination attempt, and get a new temporary bedroom after Obi-wan breaks her window. Joy. She stood up. Better get that talk over with. She walked out the door, Artoo trailing behind her as she made her way down the hallway. She didn't have to go far. Anakin was sitting in the entrance of the hallway that led to the living room.

"Ani." She greeted. His head shot up, startled. That was unusual. He must have been very distracted to have not noticed her presence.

"Padmé!" He exclaimed, jumping up, "Do you need something?"

She smiled at the hesitant hint to his joy.

"I wanted to speak with you about these assassination attempts. Will you please join me in my room?"

He grinned, clearly happy about being wanted for something.

"Gladly, milady."


	3. Chapter 2

Padmé walked the length of her room, brushing her hands of her bedspread before sitting down. Anakin followed her, glancing around the room curiously. Artoo rolled in after him. Padmé tried not to think too hard about the fact that her future husband was standing in her bedroom. One that, as of yet, was not his home. Putting on her best politician face, she gestured to a large chair.

"Please, sit."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, giving a hesitant grin, before sitting down.

"You-you said you wished to discuss the assassination attempts, milady?"

She nodded, trying to conceal her thoughts in every way. It wouldn't be good if he were to become aware of the maelstrom of emotions regarding him that swirled inside her. Not now, at least.

"Yes. As I said earlier, I want to find who's after me."

Anakin nodded, face serious.

"We will milady."

Padmé bit her lip, before meeting his eyes. Force. She had forgotten how intense he could be. He stole her breath away. She took a moment to catch it before continuing.

"I have an idea on how to find who it is."

Anakin leaned forward, arms resting on his thighs.

"What do you propose, milady?"

Padmé smiled back confidently, drawing herself up.

"That we lay a trap."

Anakin's eyebrows furrowed.

"A- a trap, milady?"

Padmé nodded.

"Yes. This assassin is clearly after me. They failed earlier, it's not unreasonable to assume that they will try again as soon as possible. When they come, we'll be waiting."

Anakin looked nervous, but not against the idea. Just like last time. She didn't want to use her skills and knowledge of him against him, but a if it could make this go smoother… and help her Ani's self-esteem, then a little flattery couldn't hurt? She leaned forward, their faces now not much more than a foot apart.

"I am aware of the likely excessive security that will be placed on me. I don't like it. It's an evasion of my privacy. I don't completely understand how the Force works, but you are able to sense when something is wrong, correct?"

Anakin nodded.

"Yes milady. It's a bit more complicated then that, but essentially yes."

"Would you be able to focus on my well-being in particular?"

Anakin bit his lip again, avoiding her gaze.

"It's possible, but you might consider that an invasion of your privacy as well. However… I am able to naturally sense when danger is in the immediate vicinity. Simply being in your apartment gives me the general knowledge of the well-being of those within it."

Padmé smiled. She knew all of this already, but she was always curious about the Force, unable to sense it herself, and Anakin was always very proud of his abilities in the Force.

"Perfect. Then I will proceed with the removal of the security I disapprove of. To any assassin, I will appear vulnerable. They will attempt to kill me once again. I'm sure you'll be able to sense it. I have faith in you, Ani. You'll be able to come in and prevent them from succeeding, along with finally discovering what my mystery assassinator looks like. Perhaps even capturing them. Does this plan sound good to you, Ani? I think we can pull it off."

Anakin looked down, clearly thinking hard, before meeting her eyes, that familiar, confident smirk on his face.

"I believe that this will work, although I admit I don't like the idea of leaving you unguarded."

Padmé grinned.

"Are you doubting Artoo, Ani? I thought you'd have more faith."

She asked, patting the astromechs' blue dome. Anakin grinned back at her playful scolding.

"Artoo is staying with you? Well that eases all my worries. He'll definitely keep you safe milady."

"So will you Ani. You saved me before you were a Jedi- twice. I have complete confidence in your abilities."

Anakin sat up a bit with a slight blush, clearly preening a bit at her praise.

"Thank you, milady. I won't let you down."

"You never have." She replied, voice becoming thick. He had always tried so hard to be there for her. He had made mistakes- _Force_ had he made mistakes- but he had never truly wanted to hurt her. He- no. she couldn't think about this now. He was right in front of her. None of _that_ would happen. She wouldn't allow it. Padmé let out a breath, before standing up and brushing off the front of her skirt to smooth wrinkles. Anakin stood up after her, giving a bow.

"Thank you for speaking with me, milady."

He then turned with a flair of his cloak, sparing her a glance over his shoulder before leaving the room.

Padmé looked down at Artoo.

"I think that went well. So, can you protect me tonight, Artoo?"

The droid beeped an affirmative response with a swivel of his dome. Padmé smiled and patted her friend.

"I knew I could count on you." He had never failed her or her family. He had served her, then Ani, then Leia and finally her Luke faithfully. All of them owed the little astromech their lives.

"Do you want to power down for a little bit? I should be perfectly safe right now and I need to prepare for my address to the Senate in an hour."

The little droid beeped, before settling himself in a corner and powering down. Padmé walked over to her desk. She already knew how the senate meeting was going to go. Until then, she would record what she remembered from this time period. She walked over to her luggage, quickly pulling out her diary. Pressing her finger to the pad, it scanned her print before unlocking. It had been a gift from Sola when she was coronated. It contained all of her thoughts through her time as monarch and senator. It was one of the few places that she had ever been able to fully express herself. Sitting at her desk, she quickly opened a new page, titling it _The Clone Wars_.

Starting today: Assassination attempt on her life, Cordé and Versé both dead. She met with Palpatine, who suggested that Anakin and Obi-wan be assigned to protect her. She agreed, although reluctant. She met with Anakin and Obi-wan, who explained their job. She and Anakin made plans to find her would-be assassin. She addressed the Senate, although it ended with the Senate pushing back the vote. A Clawdite assassin attempted to murder her with worms. Anakin killed the worms, Obi-wan jumped out of the window, Anakin following on a speeder. Dormé attended to her and she slept in a separate room. The next morning Anakin and Obi-wan informed her that the Clawdite was a Bounty Hunter who appeared to have been working for a fellow Bounty Hunter in armor, who had killed her with a poison dart once they had captured her. Obi-wan was to continue the investigation on the Bounty Hunter, while Anakin would escort her to Naboo, undercover. They would ride a transport. They would discuss the Jedi Code, Obi-wan, and his mother. He would take a nap and have a nightmare- a vision about his mother. They would meet with the Queen, before having lunch with her family. They would then go into hiding in Varykino. That was when Anakin would begin to flirt with her. They would spend an afternoon in a meadow, where they would discuss politics. That evening, following a wonderful dinner, Anakin would confess his feelings for her, she would ultimately turn him down, despite sharing his feelings. That night, he would have another vision about his mother. They would head to Tatooine. After some searching, they would meet the Lars. They would learn of Shmi being taken by the Tusken Raiders. Anakin would go to save his mother, while Padmé got to know the people who would eventually raise her son. Anakin returned the next morning with Shmi's body. They would have a small funeral, as is traditional on the desert planet. She would later confront Anakin while he fiddled with some machines and grieved in a workshop. He would confess to massacring the Tuskens of the tribe that killed his mother. She would comfort him. They would receive the message from Obi-wan. They would patch it through to the Jedi Council, before going to save Obi-wan. They would ultimately be captured, and she would confess her love. They would be placed in a gladiator rink with Obi-wan and three beasts. The Jedi would show up, causing the Battle droids to be set loose. The Jedi and her would ultimately be surrounded, before Master Yoda arrived with Clone Troops. She, Anakin, and Obi-wan would go after Count Dooku. She fell out of the transport. When she finally got back to them, Count Dooku was gone, Master Yoda was tired, Obi-wan had received serious injury to his arm and leg, and Anakin had lost his right hand and forearm. The Clone Wars were officially declared following Jar Jar giving Palpatine emergency powers. She and Anakin returned to Naboo where they wed in secret.

There was a knock on the door.

"Milady?"

Padmé turned to look at Dormé as she entered the room.

"You need to dress for your address, milady."

"Of course, Dormé. Thank you."

The handmaiden merely smiled as she pulled a large, dark gown from Padmé's closet.

Padmé was bored as she listened to the Senate squabble. She had quite literally heard all of this before. The Senator of Malastare had just finished speaking.

"-of Malastare that negotiations with the Separatists are continuing. Peace is our objective here, not war."

Padmé nearly snorted at the Palpatines' announcement. Standing up, she pressed the button to move her repulsorpod forward.

"My noble colleagues" Padmé began, "Only this morning an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards along with six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered."

The other senators immediately began to talk amongst themselves.

"I alone was targeted." She continued, "But more importantly, the security measure before you is the target. I have led the opposition to building this army and _someone_ will stop at nothing to assure it's passage."

Padmé looked at the other senators, careful to avoid meeting Palpatines' eyes. The senators immediately began voicing their opinions.

"Wake up, senators, you must wake up! If you offer the Seperatists violence they can only show violence in return! Many will lose their lives, all will lose their freedom. I pray you do not let fear push you into disaster. Vote down this security measure which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do."

Padmé nearly laughed at the lies spilling from her lips. The senators around her shouted their support. For the most part, they did not want war. They were merely frightened.

"Orda! Orda!" Mas Ammeda shouted, waving his hands.

Padmé looked around, finally meeting Palpatine's eyes. He looked as though he was eating underripe shuura.

"Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters later. Until then, the Senate is adjourned."

Padmé returned the repulsorpod to its place, where she met Dormé.

"You were wonderful milady." She greeted, as Padmé stalked down the hallways.

"Thank you Dormé. I just want to go home at this point."

The handmaiden nodded.

"Of course milady."

Padmé shifted restlessly in her bed. She was exhausted, but it was hard to sleep when you knew that someone was about to try and kill you. She shifted again, rolling on her other side. Groaning, she pulled a pillow over her head. She then sprawled out in the center of the bed. It wasn't very dignified. Padmé stared at the ceiling. It was pretty. She had stared at it a lot when Anakin was gone. Especially that mark that wasn't there yet. Or maybe ever. Padmé let out a breath and nuzzled her pillow.

 _I miss you Ani._

Padmé nearly screamed when she woke up. Anakin was above her, lightsaber out and four fizzling pieces of worm laying on her bed spread. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. It took Padmé a moment to realize that it was Obi-wan jumping through her window. Anakin muttered a Huttnese curse before running out the door. Dormé rushed in only a moment later, Captain Typho behind her.

"Milady, are you alright?" Her loyal handmaiden asked as she threw herself towards the bed, grabbing Padmé's hands. Padmé smiled at her.

"Of course. Thank you for your concern. I was only startled by waking up to a Jedi jumping on my bed with his lightsaber out, before his master decided to take a trip through the window."

Dormé laughed, her voice watery

"That would be startling."

"Very."

"Senator, we should move you to the other bedroom." Captain Typho reminded, his tone stern.

"Of course Captain."

Padmé ran a hand through her messy curls, as she placed her feet on the ground. Dormé nudged her slippers towards her and held out her robe.

"Here you are milady."

Padmé slipped on the offered items and stood up, Dormé and Captain Typho standing on either side of her as she walked out towards the guest room which was prepared. She slipped into the clean sheets absentmindedly. What were Anakin and Obi-wan doing now? She wasn't too worried. They were both capable young men, and they had been just fine last time. Dormé pulled the covers up on her while Captain Typho stood in the doorway, sternly telling Artoo to watch her carefully.

"Good night Milady. I shall you in the morning, barring any other mishaps."

Padmé smiled.

"Good night Dormé. I shall see you then."

The handmaiden gave a quick bow before leaving, closing the door behind her. Padmé shifted under her sheets and blankets. Artoo whistled inquisitively. She smiled at the reliable little droid.

"I'm alright Artoo. Just thinking. It's been an interesting night."

Artoo beeped in agreement.

"I'm sure you were glad to see Anakin again though."

Artoo booped noncommittedly. Padmé snorted, not believing the astromechs' nonchalance for a moment.

"You like him."

Artoo booped again before whistling in a display that Padmé translated as being along the lines of 'I guess'. She rolled her eyes and mock glared at Artoo.

"You do. You've liked him practically since you met him. I mean, I doubt that that starfighter got set on autopilot by itself. The fighters are rarely in autopilot. The only reason it exists is to help a lost fighter find it's way back or in case a pilot is injured and can't steer themselves safely. It seems highly unlikely that autopilot just _happened_ to kick in once you and Anakin were in the fighter."

Artoo beeped loudly and whirled his dome, protesting his involvement. Padmé rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I'm sure. Good night Artoo. I'll see you in the morning as well."

The droid gave a soft beep, dimming his lights. They were the last thing Padmé saw before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Padmé stretched her arms above her head while she yawned, before glancing at her chrono. 7:47. Wow. She _had_ slept in. She rubbed her eyes blearily, before slipping out of bed and heading to the refresher.

Padmé glanced at the fresher, before deciding to skip it. She'd wash before they left for Naboo. No point right now.

She looked up as she washed her hands. There were circles under her eyes. Padmé dried her hands on a towel, watching herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and began practicing different expressions in the mirror. Controlling one's features was an unfortunate necessity for any politician.

She smiled. It looked tired. Forced. A shame. Many people had told her that she looked beautiful when she smiled. Beauty could be a distraction. _Or it could grab the attention of a certain Jedi_ a voice in her mind whispered. She groaned. She did _not_ need to be thinking about that right now. She shook herself out and left the refresher just as Dormé walked in.

"Milady! I was just coming to wake you. I thought you ought to sleep in after last night. You haven't been up long, have you milady?"

Padmé laughed lightly.

"No, not long. I just had to use the refresher. I don't have any appointments until this afternoon, so I was glad to sleep in for once."

Dormé's smile faded.

"About that milady…"

"What is it?" Padmé asked, despite knowing what she would say.

"The Chancellor would like to speak with you in half an hour."

Padmé allowed her frown to show. Not enough to show her utter hatred of that Sith, but enough.

"I believe the Jedi informed him of the attack last night, milady. It's likely about that."

Padmé hummed, allowing Dormé to help her put on a beautiful dress- a gray-purple skirt and silver-blue sleeves with an embroidered navy corset. Dormé did her hair and make-up with a neat rapidity. Standing up, Padmé thanked her handmaiden. The make-up was heavy, heavy enough to cover the bags beneath her eyes, but not even half the weight of what she had worn during her tenure as queen.

Wordlessly, she strode out of her apartment, Dormé and Captain Typho close behind her as she made her way to the Chancellor's office. The lift ride was tense and quiet, they could both sense her frustration. She was grateful for the silence; she doubted she could manage polite conversation now. Steeling herself, she walked through the door. There he was. Staring out of those large windows down at the city below. She cleared her throat, despite being sure that he was already aware of her presence. Force-sensitives were rather good at that.

"Chancellor, you wished to see me?"

He turned to her, smiling with that pleasant old grandfather-like face. More like a mask, truly.

"Padmé, my dear. Yes. I heard about the attempt on your life again last night. I am glad to see you safe and unharmed."

Padmé forced down the bile in her throat at hearing the fake sympathy.

"Thank you for your concern, Chancellor. But I am quite alright."

He walked toward her, shaking his head. Padmé fought the urge to step back. She was Padmé Kriffin' Skywalker, wife of Anakin Skywalker and mother to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. The rest of her family had all stood up to him, she could too. For them.

"All the same, I fear it is not safe for you here any longer." The Sith Master continued, "The Jedi Council and I have agreed. You must go into hiding. Master Kenobi will be investigating the mastermind behind these assassination attempts while you and Anakin- Pardon, Knight Skywalker take refuge back home on Naboo."

Padmé felt her anger flare up. He didn't get to call Naboo home. Not after what he had done. He had insulted her planets long history of democracy by making it the Jewel of his Empire. And she didn't think she could rein in her temper if she continued to remember how he had betrayed her- and her legacy. Taking in her angered expression, Palpatine gave her an empathetic smile.

"I know you aren't fond of hiding my dear, but it's for your own good. Padawan Skywalker will be coming by your apartment shortly. The two of you will leave via a passenger freighter at 9:45, disguised as refugees. You ought to go now, Padawan Skywalker is supposed to arrive in approximately fifteen minutes." He finished smoothly as he returned to gazing out the window. A clear dismissal. Padmé managed to resist the urge to growl until the doors closed behind her. Dormé and Captain Typho were waiting for her there. She stormed towards the lift, both of them nearly jogging to keep up.

"Milady? Milady, what happened?"

Dormé didn't know yet. Right. Padmé sighed as they hopped into her speeder, Typho taking the controls.

"The Chancellor and the Jedi Council have ordered me into hiding. Padawan Skywalker will be protecting me on Naboo while Knight Kenobi investigates who's behind all this."

"Ah." Dormé said in understanding. The woman knew her, it wasn't like she needed to say more.

Padmé was grateful.

Anakin arrived slightly before he was supposed to, just like she remembered. She had already begun to pack her things. She elected to ignore him at first like last time; she had business to take care of. She began to instructed Jar Jar.

"I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will be your responsibility to take my place inn the Senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you." She finished with a smile. She did count on him. Jar Jar was one of the most pure-hearted politicians she had ever met. Unfortunately, that did mean he wasn't very good at it. He was a simple being. He didn't really understand the concept of people having underhanded motives. It just didn't seem to ever occur to him.

The Gungan smiled back at her and bowed.

"Mesa hon'ad to be takin on dis heavy burden. Mesa accept dis wit muy muy humility and- uh-"

"Jar Jar. I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do." She interrupted with a smile, saving the poor Gungan from trying to speak as other members of the Senate. She knew it was hard for him, and that he was often mocked for it. It infuriated her to se such racism in their own government.

"Of course, me-lady." He responded gratefully, giving her a graceful bow before leaving. She turned back towards her bedroom. Anakin was standing in the hallway, looing as handsome as ever.

"I do not like this idea of hiding." She informed him. It came out frostier than she intended. He turned to follow her.

"Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-wan long to find this bounty hunter."

She sighed and began folding another garment. She loved Ani, but he just didn't get it sometimes.

"I didn't work for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act, only to not be here when it's fate is decided, Anakin." She explained tiredly.

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." He replied. It took everything in her not laugh out loud at that. He would take it the wrong way. But she was well aware of how good he was at doing as he was instructed. Which was to say, worse than her. She smiled.

"You seem to have learned a lot, Anakin.'

His face grew dark. She knew that look. Time for teen-agnst. Joy.

"Master Obi-wan manages not to realize that."

Ah. The standard 'Obi-wan Fails to Realize My Greatness' rant. One of his most common, right up there with 'The Council Hates Me' rant and the 'I'm Not Good Enough' rant. This was territory she knew.

"Don't get me wrong, Obi-wan is a great mentor." She glanced up from putting clothing into her bag. She needed to make sure she had outfits for Naboo, Tatooine, and Geonosis. Functional, but nice.

"As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu." Anakin continued while floating one of her baubles with the Force,

"I am truly grateful to be his apprentice."

She turned away to grab another dress.

"In some ways, a lot of ways, I'm really ahead of him."

Padmé was glad he couldn't see her face, because she really doubted that she could resist the urge to roll her eyes. Honestly. She considered interrupting him, but decided against it. He needed to rant to someone, and better her than Palpatine.

"I'm ready for the Trials, but he feels I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me move on. He's overly critical, he _never_ listens, he- he doesn't understand! It's not fair."

Nineteen. She reminded herself. He's nineteen. Then she noticed that he had stopped speaking and was looking at her with frustration in those beautiful blue eyes. She straightened up and met his eyes. He needed advice, reassurance.

"Mentors often have the habit of seeing more of our faults than we would like, it's the only way we grow"

He sat down.

"I know."

She rested a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

"I'm sure that Obi-wan is aware of your abilities, he is sending you on a mission on your own, Anakin. You are still nineteen, yes?"

He looked up at her earnestly and nodded. She ran a hand through his short, spiky hair.

"Don't try to grow up too fast. It's alright to make mistakes. I've made plenty, and I was a queen when I was nineteen."

He stood up, straightening himself to his full height, shoulders back and chin raised. She knew this trick, plenty had tried it on her. It was used to make one seem bigger than they truly were, or in this case, older.

"But I _am_ grown up." He insisted. Ah. That was the problem. He feared that she thought of him as only a child. She glanced him over. No. He was not a child. He noticed her gaze and smirked. Kriff. Quickly, she turned away to hide her blush. He followed her to her closet. She bit her lip. She needed to distract him from this line of thinking, at least until they left Coruscant.

"Anakin, I have a random question." She announced, turning to face him. He raised a dark eyebrow.

"Why do the Jedi wear such oversized robes?"

Anakin stood shock still with a puzzled expression, as though he had never really considered it.

"I'm afraid that I don't know, my lady."

She shrugged. Shame. She really did want to know.

Dormé entered the room.

"Are you done packing now, milady?"

Padmé closed her bags, fastening the old buckles before turning to her handmaiden.

"I am now."

Dormé glanced at Anakin.

"Then we best get you changed, Milady. Master Jedi, your Master brought a disguise for you as well. He is in the living area as we speak."

Anakin smiled and bowed to both of them.

"Then I shall take my leave."

Anakin walked out, Dormé closing the door behind him before helping Padmé remove her beautiful gown and get into her disguise, a less form-fitting golden gown with a large headpiece. Which didn't really help her look like a refugee, but whatever. It was a nice outfit and she _was_ covering over her head and placing the ornate metal headpiece on top.

"Alright milady. We best go now."

"Of course."

The shuttle ride over had been even quieter than last time. She made her way to the front of the vehicle as they landed.

"Be safe, milady." Captain Typho said as he followed her.

"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dormé, the threat's on you two now." She replied, grabbing her handmaiden's hand. She knew the other woman wasn't in danger this time around, but she still worried. Dormé's eyes were watering, showing her concern.

"Don't worry, he'll be safe with me." The taller woman joked. Tears began to fall, and Padmé reached out to rub her arm.

"It'll be fine."

"It's not me milady, I'm worried about you."

Of course she was. Sigh. Why were all her friends so self-sacrificing? Oh, right. Because her other options were Sith and War Profiteers.

"What if the realize you've left the capital?" Dormé continued. Padmé smiled and glanced back at Anakin. He returned the smile, before Obi-wan walked over to him.

"Well then," she responded, "I guess my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is."

Well, she already knew how good he was. She leaned over and hugged Dormé, briefly registering Obi-wan and Anakin talking in the background. When she released her friend, Obi-wan walked over. She smiled at the man who at looked after her sweet Luke for so long.

"I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, my lady. You'll be back here in now time."

She gave him the most thankful look she could muster and nodded her head at the auburn-haired man.

"I would be most grateful for your speed, Master Kenobi."

Anakin walked forward, shoulders briefly brushing against hers as he knelt to grab their bags.

"It's time to go." He said, stepping off of the transport.

"I know." She replied heavily as she began to follow him. She reached over and hugged Dormé one last time. She knew the woman needed it. Artoo, as loyal as ever, trailed behind as she stepped off the transport. Anakin and Obi-wan exchanged their 'May the Force be with you' s, causing the teen to speed-walk to catch up to her with the bags he was carrying. She glanced up at him.

"You know, I'm suddenly feeling rather nervous." She mentioned. He smiled down at her, the tips of his short, spiky hair glowing gold in the sunlight.

"It's my first assignment on my own, I am too." He admitted, before glancing down at the astromech trailing behind them.

"Not to worry, we have Artoo with us!"

Padmé laughed as the droid himself gave a cheerful whistle. Anakin didn't even know quite how true that statement was- not yet, at least.

They were able to board the passenger ship with relative ease. Anakin quickly put their luggage away while she sat down and covered her rather expensive headpiece. While she doubted that they would be attacked, there were more than a few sketchy characters here who would have nothing against some petty thievery and it was wise not to flaunt wealth or stand out in general.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair and yawned. Padmé raised an eyebrow.

"Tired?"

He turned to her, blinking his eyes.

"Yeah."

She winced.

"Sorry. That's probably my fault."

He shook his head, braid flying through the air wildly.

"Not at all, Senator. The Council demanded a report last night and this early morning. I did get a chance to sleep, just not much."

"You can take the chance now, if you'd like. I need to write out my report for the Queen before we arrive, and I'm afraid I won't be much for conversation until I'm finished." She informed him, nodding towards the cushioned bench near them. Similar benches lined the other walls of the transport, where various other beings were resting. Anakin glanced at the open bench, hopeful at the prospect of sleep.

"If you're sure, milady."

"Quite."

Anakin stood up and walked over to the bench, making to remove his cloak before realizing he didn't have it. He frowned but curled up on the bench. He frowned again, sat up, removed his outer layer, then folded it into a pillow and laid down, grabbing a blanket sewed to the cushion with his feet and bringing it up to his waist. Padmé smiled, before pulling out her holopad. Now, to write that report.

It was maybe an hour and a half later when Anakin began to cry out in his sleep for his mother. Oh Shmi. Could they even save her, at this point? At any rate, they had to try. She put away her holopad, she was only editing at this point anyway. She walked over and sat down next to Anakin, then gently shook him.

"Wha- what?"

He sat up, gazing at her blearily.

"You were having a nightmare, I believe."

He rubbed his eyes with the corner of his sleeve.

"Yeah- yeah." He slipped out of the bed and walked over to lean against a wall with a surprising amount of grace for someone who had just woken up. She stared up him while he ran a hand through his hair.

"You were calling out for your mother- has she been in your dreams?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. She has, recently. They're frightening dreams- nightmares really. I worry about her." He confessed, before coming to sit down on the bed beside her. She glanced at him. Would it be weird for her to hug him? They hadn't last time. Hesitantly, she began to rub circles on his back. He leaned into it, the same way she remembered him always having done.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"You're welcome." She responded tenderly.

About twenty minutes later, they found themselves sitting in their chairs again, having received their one free meal. She swallowed a bite of the stew,

"It must be difficult, being a Jedi." She mentioned. She knew it was. She saw the toll it had taken on her beloved Ani, and then again with their beautiful son.

"You have an entire different set of rules than the rest of the galaxy. You can't do the things you'd like, or visit places you'd like, or-"

"Or be with the people I love." Anakin finished, holding her eyes with that intense stare of his. She swallowed hard, mesmerized.

"Are you allowed to love? I thought the Jedi forbade it."

Well, their code didn't seem to approve much at any rate. 'There is no emotion' her ass. She doubted there was a single good Jedi in the Order who didn't have attachments. (Pong Krell was NOT a good Jedi.)

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi. So you might say that we are encouraged to love." He finished, the corner of his lips twitching upward into a pleased smile. That was her Ani alright. He always like to interpret the rules as how it would best suit him. For all his complaints about disliking politics, he would probably be a wonderful lawyer.

"That is certainly one way to look at it." She agreed' "Your mother… you must be attached to her. Doesn't that cause you problems, as a Jedi?"

Anakin looked away.

"Yes, sometimes. Like with my dreams- I believe them to truly be visions of the future, but the Masters keep insisting that it is merely the effects of my attachment.

"They won't even allow you to check to ensure that all's well? Or send someone else?"

"No." Anakin growled, clearly upset. Padmé bit her lip. Here's to hoping they're not too late. She reached across the table and grabbed Anakin's hands. He looked up to meet her eyes.

"I must give my report to the queen and stop by my parent's home in Theed, but we can leave for Tatooine tonight if you wish."

He starred at her with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Senator. Thank you."

He gripped her hands tight with his own- and oh they were both flesh she had forgotten- his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Don't thank me yet." She responded, "And unless we're in a formal setting where it would be inappropriate to do so, please refer to me as Padmé."

Tears did start to fall then, but he was smiling so happily that she ignored bringing attention to them. The rest of their dinner was eaten in a peaceful silence.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi all! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really bad at remembering to update here on , so my stories are almost always behind... (I just posted Chapter 7 of this fic a week ago on ao3. lol. my username there is PadawanMaxineKenobi if you want to go there instead) Thank you all for your patience! And because it comes up in reviews a lot in my Star Wars fics, both here and ao3... I follow EU/ legends canon, so unless stated otherwise, assume that this follows that. I mean, obviously it's an au, but you know... minor characters and whatnot. Just wanted to clear that up.

Please Review! (Please no flames or ConCrit or whatever. I love hearing theories though!)

* * *

Padmé smiled as she gazed around at Theed's gorgeous architecture. She had so many happy memories of this place. The palace with it's beautiful stained glass windows, the courtyard filled with the pleasant chatter of content voices, the garden, it's- the garden. Padmé felt her mood go dark as she looked at the colorful expanse. Following the Naboo Crisis, she had ordered 14,803 Rabé flowers planted there- one for every person who had died because of the invasion. Following the Clone Wars, her mausoleum had been placed there. The grave itself did not sadden Padmé- she had long come to terms with her death. No. But she remembered all who had visited. Her mother, her father, her grandmothers, her grandfather, her sister, her brother-in-law, her nieces, Jar Jar, the Queen, all of her handmaidens, all of her guards, all of her advisors, Bail, Mon, Bel, Riyo, all of her other friends from the Senate, and her Ani. He had only ever visited four times.

The first time was only a few months after her death. Palpatine- the kriffing piece of eopie poodoo- had come to pay his respects and give a speech in her honor (read: to gloat and further dishonor her name). Her husband had been dragged along, as though he truly was nothing more than a rabid beast. He never actually entered the mausoleum that time, just placed his two prosthetic hands on the heavy doors and cried. The only thing he said was __I'm sorry.__ It broke her heart- though it wasn't until his next visit that she learned why he was apologizing.

The following visit was seven years later. He was on Naboo investigating a rebel cell. He came in that time, resting a prosthetic over her stone coffin. He talked then, between the numerous apologies. He talked like he did whenever he had come back from the frontlines. All about what he had been doing and different things he had seen or beings he had met and what he had imagined __she__ would think and how much he loved her and missed her. She cried the entire time- particularly when she learned that the Emperor had told him that __he__ had killed her and their child with that Force Choke. He would never forgive himself for it. She knew him too well to believe otherwise, even after all of that.

The third time was after he learned about Luke. He was crying again, but mostly from joy. He kept talking about their son and what he knew of the boy. She already knew all of what he said- that their son looked mostly like him but had her jaw and height, he was a phenomenal pilot, and he was very strong with the Force- but the pure joy with which he spoke reminded her of those days during her pregnancy when he would talk about all the things he wanted to do with their child.

The last time he visited was just a few months prior to his own death. He regaled her on events she already knew- mainly about Luke, and what had happened at Bespin. He sounded so hopeless- resigned- as he spoke of the Emperors' Ultimatum: Luke would join the Dark Side, or they would kill him. It was then that she felt as though she may have been wrong- maybe there wasn't still good left in him. He may love their son, but the Anakin she knew and loved would never have willingly allowed any child of his to be forced to bow and call someone 'Master'. He had told her as much. That their child would follow her and be free-born. And part of being free in his mind was never having to bow and call another 'Master'. She had cried then, as had Obi-wan and Shmi.

"Milady? Are you alright?"

Padmé nearly jumped, startled. Anakin was staring at her, beautiful blue eyes wide in concern. She stared back, mouth open, before smiling tiredly.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. I was just caught up in my memories. Apologies."

She responded, before picking up her pace. Anakin shook his head and strode beside her.

"Not at all, milady."

Padmé elected to ignore her blush as she began walking over the stone bridge. Time to move to a different subject. What had she said last time? Anakin saved her by beginning to speak himself.

"When I first started training at the Jedi Temple, I was very homesick, very lonely. But I always felt better when I thought of the Palace. The way it… shimmers in the sunlight. The way the air always smells of flowers."

She grinned happily at him, reminded of one of the many reasons she had married this man: he loved her homeplanet for nearly all the same reasons she did.

"The soft sound of the Eastern Waterfalls."

She chimed in, suddenly filled with memories.

"I was very little when I first saw the capital. I had never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful."

She remembered it very clearly- she had visited with her grandmother as a birthday present for her fifth birthday.

"I never dreamed that one day I would actually live in the Palace!" she laughed. She lived in the palace longer than anywhere else, now that she thought about it. Anakin smirked down at her.

"Tell me, did you dream of power and politics as a little girl?"

Padmé lost herself in a snort of giggles.

"No." She declared, shaking her head wildly, "That was the last thing on my mind. I know I wasn't the youngest queen in Naboo's history but looking back it feels as though I was too young. I wasn't ready to deal with all of it."

Anakin smiled, bumping their shoulders together.

"The people you led thought you did good job. I heard they tried to amend the constitution to keep you in office."

Padmé laughed. She remembered that. She had been very surprised, flattered, and horrified when she had learned of it. She had been in a meeting with her advisors, Senator Horace Vancil, and Palpatine. Thinking back on it, Palpatine had also been rather surprised and horrified. Oh. Oh, that was funny. All he had wanted was to be in a position of absolute power and had little worked decades for it. She was offered it, with little effort on her part, and turned it down. Oh he must have been so pissed off. Maybe that was why he hated her so much.

She laughed harder, struggling to contain her giggles. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Ani giving her a rather bemused look. Right. They had been talking about her people attempting to amend the constitution to keep her in power.

"Popular rule isn't democracy. It gives people what they want, not what they need. Besides, I was considerably relieved when my two terms were over." She informed him merrily. He raised an eyebrow and shot her a nervous smile. She smiled back as they began ascending the steps.

"Though, when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I just couldn't refuse her." She added.

"I agree with her. The Republic needs you. I'm glad that you chose to serve."

He declared; his head held high. Clearly, this was something he truly believed. His faith in her and her abilities made her blush.

"My parents weren't. They were very happy when my terms were over as well. They were very worried during the blockade- not that I can blame them. When I finished, I think they believed that I would come home, focus on my own life."

Padmé chuckled to herself, thinking back to when she was actually twenty-four as they made their way through the grand marble hallways.

"You know, when I was younger, I always imagined having a family of my own by now."

Anakin glanced over at her curiously. He would be interested in hearing about that, wouldn't he?

"My sister has some of the most amazing, wonderful little girls. We'll see them after this- I'm sure you'll love them. Ryoo is six and Pooja just turned four." She informed him, quickly doing the math in her head. Honestly, she hadn't thought much about her nieces for a while now. When Pooja had served alongside Leia in the Senate, yes, but she mostly focused on her own children and her husband. Well, she would see them soon.

* * *

They turned a corner to see a pair of guards stood outside of the doors to the Throne Room. Padmé smiled and nodded to each of them as she and Anakin stood before the large, baroque, doors, handing off their bags to a pair of working staff and discreetly informing them that the bags were to be brought to her parents' home in Theed. The guards pushed the doors open. The one on the right announced,

"Her Excellency, Senator Amidala, has arrived, accompanied by a Jedi protector."

Padmé walked in and bowed to Queen Jamillia, Anakin following in suit. She then went to her seat to the left of the queen, while Anakin positioned himself behind her.

"Senator, can you please give us your thought on the recent happenings of the Senate?" Queen Jamillia asked. Padmé nodded, Jamillia had always focused on internal affairs and had left galactic politics to her.

"Of course, Your Highness. The Military Creation Act is to be voted on within the week. I have een working to defeat this bill for some time now. However, everyone in the Senate is twitchy right now. Unfortunately, the Separatists are much the same. If the Senate votes to create an army, I am sure it will push us into civil war."

"It's unthinkable!" Sio Bibble cried, the man had always been a bit narrow-minded, "There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic."

The Queen frowned and turned to her. Both Jamillia and her successors, Neeyutnee and Apailana had often gone to her for guidance, prior to her death. Of course, Jamillia stepped done shortly after the Clone Wars began due to feeling ill-equipped for the task, Neeyutnee stepped down after her family became targeted for attacks against her, and Apailana hadn't even been Queen for a full year before Padmé herself had been killed, but she had done all she could in those five years to help the three young Queens.

"Do you see any way through negotiations to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?"

Padmé sighed internally, if only. She wished she could have awoken farther into the past, but at this point the war was inevitable. She could only limit it.

She met the Queen's nervous gaze, trying to send her strength as she shook her head the negative.

"Not if they feel threatened. My guess is that they'll turn to the Trade Federation or the Commerce Guilds for help."

Well, it wasn't actually a guess. She knew Nute Gunray had been helping the Separatists since the beginning, if only because Dooku promised her head on a platter. Anakin shifted behind her as Sio Bibble spoke up.

"It is outrageous that after four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis."

Padmé and the Queen shared a look. Well, the man wasn't wrong.

"We must keep our faith in the Republic." The Queen declared resolutely. Padmé smiled slightly. It was nice to have someone so like-minded as the current monarch.

The Queen stood up, everyone else following suit. Jamillia walked around her desk towards Padmé.

"The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it."

Padmé turned to walk alongside the younger woman, Anakin behind her.

"Let us hope to never see that day." She replied solemnly. It wouldn't, if she had any say about it. Unfortunately for Palpatine and his entangled web of crooked plans, she did.

Queen Jamillia sighed.

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety."

Sio Bibble walked over and in a haughty voice asked,

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?"

Padmé snickered and grinned, turning towards Anakin. They already knew where they were going, no need to make a big deal about this like last time.

"Yes, Master Jedi, what do you suggest?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow and wryly replied,

"Knowing you, milady, my best chances are to just follow you and hope for the best."

Padmé raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that I'm reckless and a danger magnet?"

Anakin sighed and crossed his arms.

"With all due respect Milady, I do remember the Naboo Crisis. So yes."

Sio Bibble frowned.

"You __remember__ the Naboo Crisis, Master Jedi?"

Anakin turned to look at the older man, looking as confused as she felt. Then realization dawned. She smiled.

"For all of you whom do not remember or do not recognize him, allow me to introduce my Jedi Protector. This is Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

Padmé saw understanding hit her future husband, his blue eyes widening suddenly before he gave a bow of the head towards the others in the room. Queen Jamillia gasped.

"Oh, oh you're the boy who destroyed the Trade Federation's droid Control Ship ten years ago!"

Anakin smiled and blushed, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. Padmé couldn't help but grin. Queen Jamillia bowed her head to Anakin.

"As the current monarch of Naboo, allow me to thank you for your service to the people of Naboo and welcome you to our planet."

Anakin's entire face turned scarlet. Padmé giggled as he stammered.

"Thank you, Your Highness. It's really no big deal. It's wonderful to return."

Queen Jamillia gave a rare smile then, clearly amused by Anakin's embarrassment. It was unusual to see her Ani flustered; he was usually so cocky.

Padmé bowed to the queen.

"If you don't mind, Your Highness, we'd like to take our leave now. I was hoping to see my family before we went into hiding."

Queen Jamillia nodded her acquiescence, and Padmé glided out the doors, Anakin and Artoo immediately behind her.

* * *

Anakin gazed around as they took their bags out of the speeder. Padmé thanked the driver, giving the man a tip, before nudging her shoulder against Anakin's.

"This way." She said, as she quickly made her way down the wide cobblestone street, under elaborate sturdy arches and past beautiful flowering trees towards her family's home. She nearly cried at the sight of it, it had been so long. She ran towards the entrance, very glad that she and Anakin had changed outfits before leaving the palace. The blue two-piece gave her much more freedom to run.

"Aunt Padmé! Aunt Padmé!"

She grinned and laughed as she swung her eldest niece around in a lazy circle.

"Hello Ryoo!"

"Aunt Padmé!"

She set Ryoo down and swung Pooja up to rest on her hip. The four-year-old giggled happily.

"Hello Pooja!" she exclaimed, rubbing her nose against the curly-haired girl. Pooja laughed until she caught sight of her sister playing with Artoo, upon which she demanded to be set down. Padmé gave in, setting her gently on the stones, and making her way up the stairs, motioning to Anakin to follow her. Her father met them at the door, holding wide.

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Dad." She unfastened her cloak, hanging the fine fabric on a hook on the wall, before practically skipping into the kitchen. Sola placed a bowl of steamed vegetables. The moment Sola stood up, Padmé tackled her elder sister in a hug. Sola gasped in surprise, before returning the gesture with a laugh.

"It's good to see you Sola."

"I'm glad you're alright."

Padmé turned to look at Anakin.

"Anakin, this is my older sister, Sola. Sola, this is my Jedi Protector, Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

Sola nodded towards Anakin while Padmé went to hug her mom.

"Welcome home Padmé."

"Thanks." She responded, before taking a seat across from her sister.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Anakin Skywalker. I hope you're hungry!"

Anakin smiled and blushed as he sat down next to her.

"A bit." He admitted. Padmé rolled her eyes with a grin. Anakin was always hungry, she knew that.

"He's being polite Mom. We're starving."

"Well, you came to the right place at the right time then!" Her father exclaimed as he began passing the dishes around.

"So…" Sola began, "A Jedi Protector, huh? Padmé, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

Padmé groaned.

"Sola!"

Anakin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh, I'm actually here to prevent assassination attempts."

Her mom gasped loudly, and dropped her silverware.

"Padmé! You didn't tell us that there were people trying to assassinate you!"

Padmé sighed and shot her mother what was hopefully a re-assuring smile.

"I'm __fine__ Mom. I'm sure it's just Gunray again, trying to get revenge for making a fool of him all those years ago. There are other things to talk about; this is the first meal I've had with my family in quite some time. Speaking of which, Sola, where is Darred?"

Sola waved a hand flippantly.

"Oh, he got called to design a new museum near the Eastern Swamps. He'll be gone for another week, so I decided to take the girls and stay here for a little bit- especially when I heard you would finally be returning from the Capital Planet, Miss Senator."

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Anakin staring at them. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, Anakin?"

He blinked, startled.

"No, not at all. Apologies, milady. It's- it's just been awhile since I actually sat down at, well, a family dinner. Jedi really only eat during formal affairs outside of the Temple."

Padmé didn't have the Force, but she could feel the moods of her family become somber. Anakin looked down.

"My apologies- I did not mean to offend or insult any of you- I only-"

Her father placed a worn hand over Anakin's nervously twitching one, causing the words to die in the teens' throat.

"You didn't, son."

"We were upset over the idea that you weren't getting to have family meals." Sola said.

"Well, if you ever want one, you will always be welcome in this household." Her mother declared. Anakin's mouth dropped open, beautiful blue eyes wide with shock. Then he looked down at his plate, eyes misty from what could only be gratitude.

"Thank you." He choked out softly. Padmé placed one hand on his bicep, her own eyes feeling the familiar pricking of tears.

"Of course." She murmured, "Anytime."


End file.
